Multiple scenarios exist in which securing an object to a surface would be desirable. Construction workers working high above the ground cannot drop tools less they hurt someone below them and cause time and resources recovering the tool to be wasted. Shop workers would not want to drop heavy, expensive tools to the floor lest they break or injure the user. Mothers have long dealt with babies knocking sippy cups, pacifiers, or bottles to the ground causing spills and contaminating the baby item. Cat and dog owners have long dealt with their beloved pets knocking items off shelves, cabinets and dresser drawers.
Current responses to this issue all suffer from the same drawbacks. They are either large and cumbersome or make the item unusable for its intended purpose. For the foregoing reasons a need exists for a simple, effective, method of securing objects to a surface that doesn't restrict the usefulness of the object.